The School of Hard Knocks/Transcript
Prologue: Meeting at The School of Friendship * (The scene begins at the School of Friendship in Equestria on Sunday where Twilight holds a meeting in her principal's office with the adventure team leaders Winnie the Pooh, Korra, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Tino Tonitini, and Thomas the Tank Engine.) * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Good morning, everyone. Thank you all for seeing me. We should get this meeting started. * '''Winnie the Pooh:''' Why certainly Twilight. But, exactly what is this meeting about? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''[giggles] Well Pooh this meeting about the friendship retreat I'm planning to do with me and my friends this week. * '''Littlefoot: '''Friendship retreat? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, and for my school, I could use your help. Spike? * [whiteboard wheeling in] * '''Spike:''' [humming fanfare] * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' While myself, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Starlight are away. That's where you guys and the rest of our friends come in. I want you all to watch over my school while we were gone. And be the student's substitute teachers for a while. * '''Ash Ketchum:''' You want us to be in charge of your school?! * '''Pikachu:''' Pika?! * '''Mickey Mouse:''' Twilight, are you sure we can be substitute teachers for your school? I mean, it IS an awful a lot of work with us and our friends who barely know the friendship of Equestria. * '''Korra:''' You know, I gotta agree with Mickey. It's not going to be that easy. * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, I know. But I'm sure you'll do great. And if you all need any help you go ask Spike and my new friendship tutors to give you a hoof, or claw or hand in in your cases. I don't know what to say. * '''Aladdin:''' Did you say "Friendship Tutors?" * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Yes, Aladdin. * '''SpongeBob SquarePants:''' And who are these "Friendship Tutors"? * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' That would be the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They just join my school recently. Well let's just say they wanted to be my students more than anything. But I refuse to let them in because they already know all about friendship and they did help the new student Cozy Glow with her homework. But when I saw her test was a failure I blamed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo for giving her bad advice and I banned them from my school for what they did. * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''What? * '''Korra: '''What?! * '''Ash Ketchum''': What?! * '''Littlefoot:''' What? * '''Simba: '''What? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants:''' Huh? * '''Aladdin:''' What?! * '''Tino Tonitini:''' What?! * '''Thomas the Tank Engine:''' What? * '''Tino Tonitini:''' Aw man. Last time, my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer asked me to look after the kids, something always goes wrong. * '''Sora:''' Twilight Sparkle, how could you do that to them?! They were only fillies! You know them for so long! And you know they never do such a thing like that! * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' I know Sora, calm down! I learn the truth from Starlight when Cozy came to her office one day she actually failed her test on purpose so she could convince me to let them come to my classes. So we all did apologize to them. My friends and I gave them honorary diplomas and making them as official graduates of this school and gave them position as tutors here. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't be too harsh on them after that day I really did say sorry to them. * '''Ash Ketchum:''' Well I guess I can take your part to give them honorary diplomas as an apology. * '''Pikachu:''' Pika, pikachu. * '''Littlefoot:''' Me too. * '''Sora:''' I guess there's no reason to get mad at you for that. * '''Simba: '''We all make mistakes, Twilight. But you and this Cozy Glow have also proved yourselves to show how much you care about them. * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Aw, thanks, Simba. * '''Winnie the Pooh:''' Well now that that's solved. Shouldn't we get down to important matters? Like which classrooms we're going to teach? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Well, Pinkie's classroom should be a lot easier. Tigger, Bolin, Genie, Timon and Pumbaa will take over that since those five share some laughter. * '''Aladdin:''' Oh I'm sure Genie will love that. * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''And for Applejack's classroom I will assign Rabbit and Sandy to handle the job. And Ash, I'll have you, Pikachu, Korra, Mako, Aladdin, Cera, Tommy, Barry, and Sora take care of Rainbow Dash's classroom. * '''Korra:''' It's fine by me. * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Dash's class huh? We can handle that. * '''Aladdin: '''Okay, I might be up to something like that. * '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''But what about the rest of us? * '''Spike the Dragon:''' Not to worry Thomas. I'll fill in some assignments for you and the rest of our friends to handle the rest of the classrooms and the others. * '''Mickey Mouse:''' Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''I know it's not going to be as easy as you all thought, but this could be your chance to help all the students to teach them and tell them all about your adventures in the past. The students here will get a chance to know all of you, Especially Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus and Yona. Can I count on you? * '''Simba: '''Being in charge of this school is a big responsibility. But since you came to us, it might be a good experience for your students to understand our knowledge of friendship. * '''Littlefoot:''' Especially since they know we help you save Equestria from Bowser and the Storm King. * '''Ash Ketchum:''' Twilight, you can count on us! We'll tell our friends about the task you given us. * '''Pikachu:''' Pikachu! * '''Winnie the Pooh:''' Yes, we'll teach those students something they'll never forget. Or my name's not Winnie the Pooh, which it is so there you are. * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Oooh, that'll be great! You guys are the best! * '''Aladdin: '''It's going to be a lot of work. But we can do it. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Well I've never been a teacher before. But I'll help out whatever I can. * '''SpongeBob SquarePants:''' Me too. * '''Mickey Mouse: '''Hmmm. Well alright we'll all do it! * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Then it's settled! Your first day as substitute teachers starts tomorrow after me and my friends get our pictures taken for the Canterlot Historical Society! * (The scene cuts for opening intro) Mane 7 leave/Pooh and Pals are given the task (The next morning the Mane Six and Starlight prepare to leave for their friendship retreat.) * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' Now you all understand the task I'm giving you all. * '''Rabbit:''' Yes Twilight, we had this thing all under control! * '''Jiminy Cricket:''' And since we read so much of your Equestrian Friendship history. We'll teach your students everything we know. * '''Twilight Sparkle:''' You guys are the best friends anyone can have! * '''Rainbow Dash:''' Hurry up, Twilight! We're wasting time! * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Coming! [turns to Pooh and the others] And good luck running the school! * '''Applejack:''' And be sure to ask Spike, my sister Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo if y'all need anything! * '''Tigger:''' Don't worry Applejack! We'll take care of this school! (Pooh and all the others say and wave goodbye to Twilight, the rest of the Mane Six and Starlight until they're out of sight) * '''Donald Duck:''' Oh boy, running this school is going to take a lot of work. * '''Mickey Mouse:''' Aw, don't worry about that Donald. Besides, how hard can it be to run this place? * '''Goofy:''' Well, we won't know until we do. * '''Tai Kamyia:''' Well I've never been a teacher before. But it is going to be exciting. * '''Tracey:''' Well it's good. Ash called us from Pallet Town since we're are giving this assignment from Twilight. * '''Professor Oak:''' Well I never teach a friendship school before. But I'll help anyway I can. * '''Delia Ketchum: '''Me too! * '''Molly Hale: '''Me three! * '''Tommy Oliver:''' Well, what are we waiting for? * '''Aladdin:''' Yeah, let's get started, everyone! * '''Iago:''' Aladdin, you've been working so hard. I'll teach the students in Rainbow Dash's class. * '''Abu:''' What? * '''Aladdin:''' Sure, Iago... and I’ll have a jackal guard the royal peacocks while I’m at it. * '''Iago:''' Fine. I thought we had a solid trust bond forming here. * '''Aladdin:''' Genie, wake up. (rubs lamp) * '''Genie:''' (appears in pajamas brushing teeth) I’m up. * '''Aladdin:''' Genie, we have a mission. Twilight has let us be in charge of her school as substitute teachers. * '''Genie: '''Education huh? I like the sound of that! * '''Rabbit:''' Alright everyone, we are givien this very important task by the Princess of Friendship! So in this school we can make our own rules! * '''Spike the Dragon:''' And since Twilight has fill in all these assignments. Here's a list of things of which classroom you all are going to teach. (hands everyone a copy of the list of things of which classroom they are going to teach) * '''Bolin:''' While I'm excited to be a the teacher at Pinkie's class. But who's going to be our Principal for this School? * '''Goofy:''' Well Bolin. Twilight did ask somebody that is perfect for the job. And also uses magic for education. * '''Donald Duck:''' Merlin the Wizard! * '''Barry Allen:''' Merlin? * '''Spike the Dragon:''' Yes, Twilight manage to reach him from King Arthur's castle. He should be here right about now. (Merlin appears with his magic.) * '''Merlin:''' Oh! I knew this is the place. Right on time! * '''Winnie the Pooh:''' Oh, hello, Merlin! * '''Cisco Ramon:''' Whoa, I didn't know he can do that. * '''Cera:''' You'll get use to it. * '''Sora:''' Glad you could join us Merlin. * '''Tigger:''' Say, where's Archimedes anyway? * - * - * - * - * - * - ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Epilogue: